


You're Captain Speaking

by kkamjongbunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airplane!AU, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Pilot!AU, slight homphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkamjongbunny/pseuds/kkamjongbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing butt dials his boss and ends up having a steamy jerk-off session with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Captain Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another fic from me! This is also cross-posted in aff under the username peniel456.

Yixing sat there trying to win a grueling battle between him and himself. His phone sat idly on the palm of his hand; as if it was challenging him to have enough balls to call the person he’d been thinking about.   
“To hell with everything,” He threw his phone unto his bed and was followed by his own body. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Then a sudden image flashed in his mind. It was about a certain man with his swollen lips wrapped around Yixing’s own cock. He could feel his manhood twitch in response to the mental image playing out in his head. His hand cupped his half-hard member, trying to sate it with just plain rubbing.  
He also tried to shake the image of the man in the person of Kim Junmyeon out of his mind but it won’t fade, instead it became more and more vivid and it caused him to snake his hands past his trousers. Though he knew it was preposterous for him to get hard and get off courtesy of his wild imagination.  
His hand went up and down his member; he shifted upward for him to be able to lean against the headboard. He wiggled a bit and spread his legs a bit wider giving himself full access to himself.  
The room was almost silent, if not for the small gasps and intakes of breath. Yixing could feel himself reach the finish line, but his right hand halted mid-stroke when he heard someone screaming from his phone.  
He retrieved the device with his free hand and pressed it unto his left ear. “Hello?” Yixing tried to even his voice out and make it seem like he wasn’t in the middle of self-cultivation.  
“Zhang Yixing, are you okay?” His mind went blank when he realized who was on the other line.  
“Uh… Junmyeon?”  
“Yes, it’s me.”  
“Why did you call me?” Yixing thought of the possible reasons that could’ve caused Junmyeon to call him and realized that his flight with the man wasn’t until Tuesday.  
“I’m the one who’s supposed to ask you that.”  
The latter’s statement surprised Yixing so much that he did not have time to think out any more intelligent response rather than, “I called you?”  
“Surprisingly, yes you were the one who called me.” Junmyeon’s voice hinted annoyance.  
It must have been the wiggling he did earlier, Yixing could feel his cheeks flame at the fact that he butt dialed the other man while he was masturbating.  
“I was- um-I just- I did-“  
“Were you pleasuring yourself?” It’s funny how easy it is for Junmyeon to change his tone from annoyed to mocking and a little seductive.  
“No!” Yixing tried to deny everything but the hand firmly attached to his rock hard prick screamed otherwise.  
“Yes you are.” The other man’s voice was calm and soothing.  
“No, I’m not.” Yixing tried to match his tone much to his failure.  
“Yes”  
“No”  
“Yes”  
“No”  
“No”  
“Yes”  
Junmyeon let out a hearty laugh that served as both a mockery and arousal for Yixing.  
“Haha very classy.”  
“Come on, out with it! You’re doing yourself aren’t you?”  
Yixing let out a small huff of breath before saying, “Well, what’s the use of denying?”  
He heard Junmyeon’s chuckle from the other line. “Are you done yet?” The other man’s voice was so sexy that it caused Yixing to move his hand again, though it’s a bit slow this time.  
“Not yet. Now, if you don’t mind I’m just going to finish what I started.”  
“Wait! Don’t hang up.”   
“What? Look, Junmyeon stop screwing with me. I’m going to hang up-“  
“This is your Captain speaking and I’m telling you not to hang up.” Junmyeon sounded commanding, the tone of voice he usually uses when he wants people to follow whatever it is he’s saying. “Let me help you with the activity you have in hand.”  
Yixing heaved out a long sigh; he did not realize that he had been holding his breath for so long.  
“What should I do now?” Yixing’s voice was husky; a clear indication of how much he was turned on by the idea of having phone sex with Junmyeon.  
“You’re touching yourself right?” Yixing moaned and Junmyeon took that as a yes. “Now, tease yourself. I want to hear your gasps and moans.”  
He continued on touching himself, his sweat-slicked hand setting a frantic pace on his erection.  
“Think of me Yixing, think of my lips wrapped around your prick; coaxing violent shudders out of you.”   
Zhang Yixing couldn’t think of anymore appropriate response than a wrecked groan.  
“Think of me touching you in places no one ever did before. Think of me breaching your tight wet hole and pushing my cock in.”  
Yixing’s hand became more and more feverish, one second cupping the head and slit; hitting the hilt next.  
Junmyeon kept on feeding the other man’s imagination through his hot and extremely sexy words; it was like a litany spoken directly into Yixing’s ear.  
The latter’s breath turn into rasps; he could feel the tension build in the pit of his stomach.  
“Come on Yixing, come for me.” It was then that he promptly blew off his load, his cum landing on his stomach, hands and pants. It took almost 10 minutes for Yixing to calm down and return his mental functions to normal; it seemed like having someone you really like to help you get off can deter your sense.  
He was about to grab some tissue to clean himself up when he realized that Junmyeon hadn’t got off the phone. “Thank you?” He said just as he reached out to grab a tissue box.  
“You’re welcome.” There was an indication of happiness in the other man’s voice.  
“Well, aren’t you hanging up?” Yixing thought of how disgusting it must have been for Junmyeon to hear him moan like a common whore.  
“Why don’t you hang up first?” Junmyeon sounded really sweet and it sent a tingle of excitement and surprise to Yixing’s heart.  
But realizing that maybe the other man is just toying with him, he made an effort to find his resolve and said, “Can we please not fight about this like were teenagers?”  
Junmyeon laughed then said, “Okay, we shall not. See you on Tuesday though.” And the line went dead. Yixing was not sure of it but he might have a hunch that seeing each other on Tuesday meant more sexual activities. 

It had been two days since that sexy incident he had with Yixing and Junmyeon is looking forward to seeing and fucking the other man. Because to be very honest, he liked Yixing a lot and what happened between them over the phone is like a dream come true for him.  
Junmyeon was ecstatic about finally being able to take his break, the reason being that he can finally see Yixing and finish whatever they started on the phone. He was about to enter the pantry and there he saw exactly the man he was looking for. The said person had his head bent down and focused on something he was preparing and more importantly, was all alone and completely oblivious. He made his way toward him and purposely brushed his hardening groin against Yixing’s ass, as he reached for the packed lunch placed in front of the latter.  
“Hi, seems like someone’s excited to take their lunch.” Yixing’s voice feigned disinterest; he tried to keep his attention on placing the final touches for the last batch of food to be served. He was completely unaware of the sinful innuendoes Junmyeon drew from his statement.  
The later decided to give the other man a hint of what he was really thinking, “Yeah, I heard my favorite dish is being served today.”  
Yixing laughed a little, evidently trying to prolong whatever coy game their playing at, “So I guess Caesar Salad it is? You do realize that all the plane crew eat the same thing every flight.”  
“Perhaps another thing is about to be served.” The former released the bowl he’d been holding in favor of grabbing Yixing by the wrist and dragging him towards the nearest restroom.  
Upon realizing where they were Yixing was quick to make a comment, “Really Junmyeon? Isn’t this involvement cliché enough? You had to drag me to the restroom to do whatever we’ll do?”  
But Junmyeon did not offer any sort of reply, he went straight to kissing the sense out of the other man, with his hands seeking out, desperate to feel every inch of Yixing.   
He also an made an enormous effort of rutting on Yixing’s own hard member, creating a delicious friction which winded both of them up but was not enough ease the tension building in the pit of their stomachs.  
Belt buckles were undone and zippers were opened tooth and tooth; seconds later, they stand in front each other with their shirts still on but their pants discarded to the floor. Junmyeon got down on his knees and took Yixing’s leaking member in hand, “I guess I’ll have my favorite dish now.”  
Junmyeon started with slow licks at the slit and then slowly engulfing the length in. He felt Yixing’s hands entangle with his hair and teasingly run it between his fingers.  
He hollowed his cheeks, and let the cock slip in and out of his mouth. He felt Yixing’s hips fuck his mouth with much vigor and Junmyeon reciprocated this by doing his best in ignoring his gag reflex and to be able to give the other man what he really wants.  
Sensing that Yixing was about to come, Junmyeon immediately wrapped the base of the former’s prick in a tight circle. Yixing whined but Junmyeon only had this to say, “Just wait, I’m sure you’ll pretty much enjoy this.”  
“Well, hurry up.” Yixing looked at his watch then said, “We only have 5 minutes left before your break ends.”  
Junmyeon hurriedly bent down and fished a packet of lube from his trousers. By the time he stood up straight, he came face to face with dazed Yixing; and the sight made him smirk and say, “Do you need my help in getting into position?”  
Upon hearing this, the latter snapped out of reverie and cleared his throat. He then took a small step to close the remaining distance between him and wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s neck.  
“I hope you can carry my body weight.” Without warning, Yixing’s legs came to envelop Junmyeon’s hips. The movement was so sudden that other man had no choice but hold the backs of Yixing’s legs and crushing him up against the wall for added support.  
Junmyeon tore the lube’s packet using his teeth, fetched one of Yixing’s hands around his neck and poured some of the lube on the fingers. “I want you to prepare yourself.” His voice was a bit hoarse and ragged.  
Without much thought, Yixing shoved up all three slicked fingers into his tight hole. His neck arched up at the delicious intrusion; he expertly moved his fingers in and out and made sure that he’s loose enough for Junmyeon’s length.  
A minute later, the former felt his fingers being forcefully pulled out of his hole and was replaced with something remarkably larger and harder.   
Junmyeon was torn between thrusting up at Yixing and giving the other man time to adjust, but choked sound the latter made which sounded a bit like, ‘move now’ was Junmyeon’s undoing.  
He relentlessly pulled in and out of Yixing, reveling in the way other man’s walls clung to his manhood. Yixing’s moans also grew in volume as Junmyeon plunged rougher and faster into him. He alternated between nipping at Junmyeon’s neck and kissing him full on the lips to stifle the loud and embarrassing sounds he knows he is making.  
The moment Junmyeon hit that special spot inside Yixing, the latter tightened his grip unto the other man’s hair and tried to meet him thrust for thrust. He could feel the telltale of orgasm slowly unravel in his very being.   
Yixing felt Junmyeon’s hand snake in between them and his hand started stroking Yixing’s length. He closed his eyes, and felt every single motion of Junmyeon’s soft palm against his erection, if only he wasn’t lost in too much pleasure, he could’ve admired how amazing it is for Junmyeon to multi-task, plunging roughly into him and stroking him towards completion at the same time.  
They came in aberrant spurts. The fact that the plane they were fucking in was airborne heightened the excitement and the pleasure of their lovemaking, two days of manic want for each other’s body finally sated in just a matter of minutes. Junmyeon collapsed in a panting heap with his cock still inside Yixing.  
“That was amazing.” Junmyeon managed in between gasps of breath.  
“Yeah.” Yixing said as he slowly pulled Junmyeon out of him.  
He immediately stood up and tried to put on his boxers and pants fast while Junmyeon followed suit.  
Before Yixing could go out, Junmyeon pulled him by the hips and whispered a small ‘Thank you.’ unto his ear.  
   
A Sweet Sequel  
Yixing breathed in the smell of crisp night air. He felt a huge amount of relief run through his lithe body; after that unethical, senseless, insane, and plain wrong occurrence in the plane’s restroom, (he is trying to convince himself that everything was just an illusion).  
To be honest, after all that happened, his feelings for Junmyeon did not falter, though he is trying to think of any sensible excuse that caused the other man to resort on whatever he did to him; that did not include anything with relations to reciprocation of love.  
After taking a quick shower and placing his belongings in his hotel room, Yixing went down the hotel’s mini bar to try to take his mind off the events earlier that day. It was a bit cliché but he felt a little heartbroken and used. If there was a word that could describe his entire, being that would be WRONG.  
He was certain that Junmyeon just played with him; everything was just a sort of game.   
“One daiquiri please,” Yixing looked around the place, and saw a few of his co-workers basking themselves in the a-list nightlife.  
When Yixing turned to face the counter, he realized that his order was already prepared. He took the glass, tipped it to his mouth and downed it all in one go. He motioned towards the bartender for another one, and another one, and another one.   
Ten shots later, Yixing’s head was starting to feel a bit fuzzy and light.  
“Trying to drown our bodyweight in alcohol are we?” He eyed the source of the deep voice curiously and found out that the man was in fact Junmyeon.  
Yixing thought that it was just a product of his drunken mind, so reached his index finger toward the man sitting beside him and poked him in the ribs.  
“Ow! What was that for?”   
Yixing giggled and boldly cupped Junmyeon’s face with his hands. “Are you really Kim Junmyeon?”  
The other man nuzzled into one of Yixing’s hands and said, “Yes, of course. Who do you think would I be?”   
“I really don’t know.” Yixing tried to peel his hands away from Junmyeon’s face but the other man’s own hands held them in place against his it.  
“What is wrong Yixing?” This time Junmyeon let Yixing’s hands go. “Why are you drinking that much?”  
The other man let out a soft chuckle, which somehow sounded like painful whimpering. Yixing downed his drink before saying, “Because, I want to forget something.” He shrugged “I want to forget whatever happened between us, in that plane or on the phone.”   
He stopped to look at Junmyeon in the eyes and was somehow surprised by the hint of hurt it gave away. “I want to convince myself that it was all just a game that it meant nothing.”  
“What if I tell you that it actually meant something?” Junmyeon could feel the havoc of the nerves inside him. “What if I tell you that it wasn’t just a game to me? What would you do then?”  
Yixing smiled at him, his deep dimples evident on his face. “I guess, I would be with you, but what can we do? They’re nothing but a series of what ifs.”  
Junmyeon smiled back then said, “What if your what ifs aren’t just what ifs?”  
The other man stared blankly at the counter trying to make sense of Junmyeon’s what if muddled sentence. His mind is deluded with alcohol so he gave up trying to comprehend whatever the other man wanted to say. “Look, I’m pretty much sloshed right now; so can you please tell me what your statement meant?”  
Junmyeon hopped down his seat and inched closer to Yixing. He placed his hands on the latter’s waist and pulled him flush against his body. “I like you Zhang Yixing.” Junmyeon pulled back a little and kissed Yixing in the lips. He expected a passionate response, like the ones he always sees on TV.   
But then his expectations were not met because Yixing passed out, therefore hindering him from kissing back or at least feeling Junmyeon’s lips on his.  
\--  
Yixing woke up feeling groggy with a stale taste prevailing in his mouth. It took 10 minutes to realize that he was sleeping in another room and there was a warm body next to him. He immediately sat up thus causing the whole bed to creak, which led to waking up the ‘body’ beside him.  
He heard that body moan, he immediately recognized who emitted such sound. He lifted the covers off the man and saw a disheveled-yet-still-handsome Junmyeon.   
Yixing let out a large sigh and a move to stand up and get off the bed. He was already halfway from doing so but Junmyeon’s hand held his wrist then said, “Don’t leave Yixing, please.”  
Yixing sat still; the softness of Junmyeon’s voice enchanted him rendering his mental and physical functions worthless.  
“Okay, I’m not leaving so as long as you get me lots of water. My head is banging like mad.” Yixing said haughtily after a few silent seconds.  
Junmyeon sat up stretched a bit then dragged Yixing with him. “Come on, let’s get you some water and maybe some hangover pills.”  
The latter wordlessly sat at the breakfast bar, watching Junmyeon move around the small kitchen.  
As soon as he finished the entire glass of water, Yixing looked at Junmyeon sheepishly then said, “Did I say something embarrassing last night?” Junmyeon only shook his head so Yixing proceeded by asking, “Or maybe something wrong or unethical?”  
Junmyeon shook his head again but this time he said, “You indirectly confessed your feelings for me.”  
“What?” Yixing wanted the floor to swallow him or maybe to vanish into the air or something. “That’s terribly wrong.”   
“You think your feelings for me are wrong?” The other man looked disappointed and flabbergasted. His hands clutched the edge of the counter forcefully.  
“Not only that, what happened between us in the plane was wrong.” Yixing lowered his gaze; he could not bear looking at Junmyeon in the eye.  
He felt a hand tip his chin up, and there he found Junmyeon boring into his eyes intensely. “If this feeling is wrong then let it be, it would be the best mistake I’ll ever make.”  
“You like me back?” A smile was making its way on Yixing’s lips; he moved around the counter, stalking towards Junmyeon then asked, “Really? Like, you like me?”  
“No, Yixing.” Junmyeon paused and closed the remaining the distance between them, “I love you.”  
Yixing dimpled at Junmyeon and placed his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “You have no idea how much I wanted to say those words to you. I love you too Kim Junmyeon.”  
They kissed and lived happily ever after.  
END


End file.
